


От любого вреда

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Ghost Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Severus Snape Dies, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Снейп дал Непреложный обет защищать Драко, и никто не обещал, что смерть Снейпа что-то изменит.





	От любого вреда

Драко хотел бы, чтобы первое спасение произошло по-другому: красиво и пафосно, как в книгах. Хотел бы очнуться на берегу после кораблекрушения или увидеть, как летящий в грудь кинжал вдруг меняет направление. В конце концов, снова могли чудом затянуться раны после Сектумсемпры. Но не было ничего такого, что стоило бы пересказывать детям на ночь вместо сказки.

Эльфы затеяли в мэноре генеральную уборку, и Драко тоже спустился в кладовку, чтобы решить, какие вещи пора выбросить, а какие — еще можно оставить. Перебирая инструменты в коробке, Драко присел под полкой с большими чугунными котлами, когда его вдруг ощутимо толкнули в плечо.

Драко упал на бок, но не успел подняться с грязного пола, как полка с котлами с грохотом обрушилась. Он ощутил резкую боль в ноге, на которую упал один из котлов, взвыл сквозь зубы, потом — закашлял от поднятой пыли. Глаза слезились от боли, и через пелену слез на мгновение показался размытый силуэт, который тут же пропал, стоило затихнуть звону котлов.

Уже вечером Драко, лежа с перевязанной ногой, вспоминал ощущение прикосновения, толчка, благодаря которому лишь немного пострадала нога, и домовикам не пришлось отмывать размазанный по паркету мозг.

Вместе с этим в голову приходили и другие воспоминания: как однажды Драко в последний момент свернул с дороги, на которой через пару минут произошел взрыв, или как он не стал пить любимое эльфийское вино на приеме, после которого почти все гости попали в Мунго. Тогда Драко считал это просто везением, думал, что подсознательно замечает какие-то мелочи, и не придавал значения ощущению, будто его «тянули» к правильной дороге или к бокалу с обычной водой. Но теперь Драко был уверен, что ему не казалось.

***

После случая с котлами Драко стал гораздо внимательнее относиться к своей интуиции. Это только логика подсказывала не ходить ночью в Лютный переулок? С чего он взял, что покупать что-то в лавке незнакомого зельевара опасно? Это рефлексы так хорошо сработали, не дав упасть с метлы при столкновении с птицей?

Драко искал в повседневных ситуациях отголоски того прикосновения и размытого образа, хотел убедиться, что не сходит с ума. Хотел почувствовать это снова. Ловил себя на том, что иногда сознательно шел на риск — немыслимое раньше событие, — чтобы просто спровоцировать новое спасение. Ничего не получалось, только изредка Драко краем глаза замечал тень, но не был уверен, что это не разыгралось воображение. Вполне возможно, что он выдавал желаемое за действительное.

В конце концов, стало совершенно невыносимо.

Драко взял серебряный кинжал Беллатрикс и закрылся в спальне. Зачем нужно было брать кинжал, когда есть палочка? Драко и сам точно не знал. Волшебная палочка — самая важная для любого мага вещь, она всегда рядом, ощущается чуть ли не еще одной конечностью. Палочка — такой бытовой и привычный предмет. Да, иногда ей убивают, но ежедневно с ее помощью Драко призывал одежду по утрам, наливал себе кофе из чайника, набирал воду в ванну — десятки безобидных действий, которые вытесняли ассоциации с убийством. Далеко не каждый волшебник обладал талантом держать палочку как оружие.

Кинжалом, конечно, тоже можно пользоваться в мирных целях, но в первую очередь он ассоциировался с кровью, смертью и убийствами.

Драко присел на кровать. Он еще сам точно не знал, что нужно сделать и как далеко он готов зайти — Драко никогда не был экспертом в медицине и понятия не имел, как навредить себе, при этом все равно не оказавшись в смертельной опасности. Или смертельная опасность — как раз необходимая часть?

Размышляя о принципе действия своего «спасителя», Драко рассеянно крутил кинжал в пальцах, пока тот не выскользнул и не отскочил. Подлетев вверх, кинжал остановился — словно гравитация не тянула его вниз, сквозняк не влиял на него, не мог заставить даже слегка шелохнуться. Кинжал будто заморозили, остановив в полете и оставив в этом мгновении.

Ни одного волшебника не удивить зависшим в воздухе предметом, но в этот момент Драко знал всего одну причину, по которой кинжал мог замереть. Он оглянулся, ища хоть намек на присутствие знакомой тени, и краем глаза действительно что-то уловил. Пришлось полностью сосредоточиться на размытой темной фигуре, только тогда образ стал четче — и снова размывался, стоило немного отвлечься и отвести взгляд. 

— Я обещал твоей матери. Поклялся, что помогу тебе выполнить задание Темного лорда, даже убью Дамблдора вместо тебя, и я сделал это. Но было еще одно обещание без временных рамок. Я дал Непреложный обет защищать тебя от любого вреда.

В голосе не звучало раздражения или недовольства, которые можно было ожидать после стольких безрассудных попыток выманить.

— Даже от тебя самого, — добавил Снейп. — Особенно от тебя самого.

— Ты дал Непреложный обет, — рассеянно подтвердил Драко. — Тот, кто нарушит Обет, умирает.

Он смотрел прямо перед собой, боясь даже моргнуть, хотя глаза высыхали и начинали слезиться. Образ Снейпа — ровно такой, каким он запомнился Драко. Казалось, даже здоровее и живее. Без темных кругов под глазами из-за постоянного недосыпа и нервов, без редких седых волосков, появившихся за год на посту директора. Меньше морщин.

— Я умру, когда прекращу защищать тебя.

Кинжал со звоном упал на пол, Драко вздрогнул от неожиданности, неосознанно моргнул и на мгновение опустил взгляд. Снейп снова пропал, и Драко уставился на свое отражение в зеркале: в полном одиночестве он сидел на кровати в пустой комнате. И уже не был уверен, что не выжил из ума.

***

Снейп был рядом с самого утра, и обычно это предвещало какую-нибудь катастрофу. Драко бы первый подтвердил, что подача заявления на налоговый вычет — настоящий кошмар, а поход в экономический отдел Министерства магии — опасное и трудное испытание, но чаще всего Снейп не мог помочь в таких делах.

После истории с кинжалом Снейп стал появляться гораздо чаще, начал разговаривать с Драко, а не только молча спасать. Потребовалось время, чтобы снова привыкнуть к этому — Драко только принял факт его смерти, только смирился и поэтому сначала боялся поверить, что Снейп до сих пор мог быть рядом. Призраки — обычное явление в волшебном мире, но Снейп сильно отличался от Кровавого Барона или Плаксы Миртл из Хогвартса. Кроме Драко, его никто не видел, он не был полупрозрачным и мог обретать физическую форму на мгновения, которых хватало, чтобы оттолкнуть или дать пощечину, заставляя очнуться. Но как и призраки, Снейп проходил сквозь стены, не ел, не спал и не дышал.

Драко вышел из камина в главном холле Министерства и отряхнулся. Сквозь Снейпа торопливо проходили волшебники — похоже, его это вполне устраивало, а вот вид со стороны раздражал.

— Привет, Драко!

Он резко поднял голову. Девушка в голубом платье широко улыбнулась и помахала ему рукой.

Она выглядела знакомой. Она и была знакомой, раз знала его имя, но Драко никак не мог вспомнить, где раньше ее видел. И что гораздо хуже: он не знал, как ответить. Нельзя говорить ей «привет», если она сотрудница Министерства, а «здравствуйте» будет слишком официальным (и сразу выдаст его), если она окажется какой-нибудь троюродной сестрой.

— Доброе утро! — Драко махнул рукой, ускоряя шаг, и как раз успел заскочить в подъехавший лифт, избегая дальнейшего разговора.

Почти полдень, но формально еще все-таки утро.

— Она так выросла, — вдруг заметил Снейп.

Он встал рядом, почти полностью скрыв собой худую женщину, остался виден только лисий воротник.

Драко развернулся и последний раз взглянул на девушку в голубом платье в закрывающиеся двери лифта. Она стояла посреди холла, сжимая желтую листовку направления в Отдел магических игр и спорта, и немного растерянно оглядывалась, и тогда он, наконец, вспомнил. Астория Гринграсс! Младшая сестра Дафны Гринграсс, однокурсницы Драко. На Святочный бал во время Турнира Трех Волшебников Астория пошла с кем-то вроде Крэбба или Гойла — тогда многие младшекурсницы соглашались на такие предложения, лишь бы просто попасть на праздник.

Ни Крэбб, ни Гойл не умели танцевать, и большую часть вечера Астория провела в компании других девочек, но Драко запомнил ее растерянный вид, когда Дафна и Панси куда-то сбежали вдвоем. Астория в синем платье стояла посреди зала, оглядываясь, и тогда Драко подошел, чтобы пригласить ее на танец.

Она и правда выросла.

Астория взглянула в сторону лифта; Драко успел поймать ее взгляд и улыбнуться ей, прежде чем двери закрылись.

— В Хогвартсе она была капитаном команды по игре в плюй-камни, — сказал Снейп спустя пару этажей.

«Прямо как твоя мать», — хотел ответить Драко, но вовремя сдержался. Слишком много народу в лифте — наверняка женщина с лисьим воротником и так неуютно себя чувствовала из-за косых взглядов Драко куда-то в ее сторону.

— А вот я сам ужасно играл, — поделился Снейп, словно уловив мысль. — Моя мать только зря тратила время, обучая меня приемам. Когда…

Лифт сильно тряхнуло, лампочки мигнули, затем включилось тусклое аварийное освещение. Сзади кто-то раздраженно нетерпеливо вздохнул и потыкал в кнопки на посту приказов, но лифт не двигался. Такое наверняка случалось постоянно, но тон Снейпа стал напряженным:

— Тебе срочно нужно выбраться.

Драко неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, оглядел остальных людей в лифте, поймал пару взглядов. Решительно шагнул к дверям и потянул в стороны кованую решетку, которая удивительно легко поддалась.

— Куда вы лезете? — раздраженно спросила женщина в зеленом костюме и тронула Драко за плечо. — Сейчас дальше поедем, а вы тут все сломаете.

Он скинул ее руку и взмахнул палочкой, чтобы открыть двери на этаж — они оказались на пару футов выше головы, Драко едва мог дотянуться до пола. В лифт ворвались приглушенные крики, топот и грохот, но это был обычный шум для Министерства.

— Высоко… — пробормотал себе под нос Драко, примериваясь. Он вообще пролезет?

— Прыгай уже! — крикнул Снейп.

Когда он переходил на этот тон, Драко предпочитал сначала делать, а потом думать, поэтому тут же подтянулся, ухватившись за край пола. Опираясь ногами на изогнутую решетку, Драко влез на этаж, отодвинулся от лифта, и тут же раздался взрыв. Драко зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, перед ним чернела глубокая шахта лифта.

— Вставай, — Снейп нетерпеливо толкнул его в плечо. — Нужно уходить отсюда.

Еще несколько секунд Драко смотрел на место, где только что была кабинка лифта, из которой он успел выбраться, а затем встал с пола.

— Идти по лестнице в Атриум?

Не успел Снейп ответить, как из всех динамиков под потолком раздался громкий сигнал тревоги.

«Внимание! Это не учения! Произошла авария, пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие. Оставайтесь на своих местах, пока спасатели готовят выходы для эвакуации. Используйте сигнальные чары, если вы ранены. Не поддавайтесь панике».

Сообщение началось заново, Драко огляделся: многие люди в коридоре остановились и тоже смотрели по сторонам.

— Стой здесь. Я посмотрю, что происходит в Атриуме, — коротко сказал Снейп и через мгновение исчез в потолке.

Вокруг тихо переговаривались люди, одинаковые растерянность и страх были написаны на лицах и сотрудников Министерства, и посетителей. Многие смотрели за спину Драко в открытые двери лифта, и под пристальным вниманием он подошел к краю и взглянул вниз, в абсолютную черноту бездны.

— Эй?

Казалось, темнота поглотила даже эхо в шахте.

— Камины в Атриуме не работают, — голос Снейпа заставил отвлечься и вернуться в реальность. — Но работает личный камин Министра. Тебе надо спуститься к нему.

Драко уже сделал шаг в сторону лестницы, но затем нерешительно остановился.

— Нужно найти Асторию, — тихо сказал он.

— Нам некогда спасать всех остальных. Я должен защитить тебя.

— А я не герой и не собираюсь спасать всех. Я хочу спасти только Асторию, — Драко немного повысил голос, игнорируя непонимающие взгляды остальных волшебников в коридоре. Пусть считают, что у него шок.

Снейп молчал пару секунд.

— Ладно. У нас мало времени, тебе придется поторопиться.

Драко улыбнулся и быстрым шагом двинулся по лестнице наверх. По пути иногда попадались работники Министерства в спасательных мантиях, но никто не пытался остановить Драко.

— Она шла в отдел магических игр, наверняка в клуб игроков в плюй-камни, — вслух рассуждал Драко.

Через несколько длинных пролетов дыхание сбилось, а в груди начало колоть — Драко, как и большинство волшебников, не отличался хорошей физической формой, но вскоре добрался до седьмого уровня.

На этом этаже людей было больше, многие суетились, выглядывали на лестницу, но у входа в Атриум стояли авроры и постоянно повторяли просьбу ждать объявления. Высокие двери в главный холл плотно закрыли.

Как только Драко нашел вход в клуб, все здание Министерства снова затряслось, раздались грохот и крики. Ощутимо запахло дымом, на стенах и потолке начали появляться трещины, с которых посыпались мелкие камни.

— Поторопись, — напомнил Снейп.

Драко открыл дверь, взглядом среди других волшебников нашел Асторию; она сидела на диване, сжимая палочку и напряженно глядя на потолок.

«Пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие! Оставайтесь на своих местах!» — снова раздалось из динамиков.

— Оставаться на местах? Да тут становится опасно! — раздраженно сказал какой-то мужчина, сидящий рядом с Асторией.

— Думаете, у них хорошо продуман план эвакуации при аварии? — с сомнением спросила женщина, стоявшая ближе к двери.

На Драко никто не обращал внимания, пока он не позвал:

— Астория, ты должна пойти со мной.

— Драко, — она подняла удивленный взгляд и, кажется, смутилась, когда все посмотрели на нее. — Но в объявлении сказали…

— Доверься мне, хорошо? Надо идти, — он протянул руку.

Где-то наверху раздался взрыв, с потолка упал кусок барельефа, подняв облако пыли, и хрустальная люстра покачнулась — эти декоративные элементы выглядели нелепо в обычном министерском кабинете, в котором стояли простые шкафы с документами и дешевые столы, заваленные толстыми папками.

С покосившейся полки в шкафу посыпались книги, упала и разбилась чашка, разлетелась пачка печенья.

Астория торопливо встала с дивана и взяла Драко за руку.

— Что в слове «поторопись» тебе было не ясно? — раздраженно спросил Снейп.

— Просто говори, куда идти, — огрызнулся Драко. — Прости, Астория, не обращай внимания.

— Сначала в соседнюю комнату. Возьмите там шапки-невидимки, иначе к камину внизу вас не пустят.

— Какое-то новое изобретение Уизли? — Драко толкнул дверь в пустой кабинет с табличкой «Сектор патентов на волшебные шутки».

От Министерства с такими названиями подразделений глупо было бы ожидать хорошего плана для эвакуации в случае аварии. Наверняка на каждом заседании решали: «Как-нибудь по ситуации сориентируемся», не проводили учения, не обновляли инструктаж по технике безопасности последние лет двести. Кажется, даже война с Темным лордом ничему не научила старых министров.

У Темного лорда даже после возрождения оставались здравые мысли по управлению волшебным миром, несмотря на радикальные перегибы. Неудивительно, что многие сотрудники старого Министерства шли за ним не только из-за страха (что и позволило так легко захватить власть). Теперь все министры, которые тогда были готовы к переменам, получили в лучшем случае пожизненное отстранение от важных должностей. После победы на местах остались старые консерваторы, которых Темный лорд посчитал бесполезными для нового мира, и редкие герои, большинство из которых не имели никакого опыта в управлении целой страной. Принимать законы — это не то что махать палочкой на поле боя. И даже не то же самое, что принимать решения на войне.

Но у этих старых консервных банок и героев была общая черта — все они, кажется, боялись воплощать в жизнь даже лучшие из идей Темного лорда. И это снова тянуло Министерство магии обратно на дно, несмотря на все старания Министра Кингсли Шеклболта.

Драко и Астория надели шапки-невидимки, а через минуту уже бежали вниз по лестнице. Теперь у каждого этажа стояли авроры, по всему Министерству раздавался гул недовольных голосов. Кто-то кричал, ругался, плакал. Взрывы становились все чаще, стены покрывались глубокими длинными трещинами после каждого нового толчка. С уровня, где располагалось министерство магического транспорта, то и дело доносились хлопки от попыток воспользоваться порт-ключами.

— Теперь будьте осторожнее, — предупредил Снейп, когда удалось проскользнуть на первый уровень.

— Нам нужно попасть в кабинет Министра, — шепотом объяснил Драко Астории, ведя ее за собой по коридору.

— Драко, стой…

— Это необходимо, если мы хотим…

— Да нет же, — Астория вдруг зажала ему рот ладонью и указала куда-то в ответвление коридора.

В их сторону шел Кингсли Шеклболт в сопровождении нескольких министров, и можно было расслышать разговор:

— Но уходить, когда столько людей еще в опасности…

— Понимаю, вам это не нравится как человеку, сэр. Но как Министр вы должны понимать, что ваше спасение — основной приоритет. Вы не капитан на тонущем корабле, потому что ваш корабль — вся Великобритания. И после этой катастрофы стране нужен будет человек, который…

Драко и Астория тихо проследовали за министрами в кабинет, Драко сразу зачерпнул горсть летучего пороха, чтобы уйти при первой возможности. Астория крепко сжимала его руку, но выглядела удивительно уверенно. Она доверилась ему, не задавая лишних вопросов и не обращая внимания на разговоры Драко «с самим собой», хотя это противоречило официальным объявлениям спасателей и здравому смыслу. Проникать в кабинет Министра магии даже в чрезвычайной ситуации — безумие.

Но Астория все равно шла за Драко и не пыталась остановить его.

— Минуту, мне еще нужно забрать… — Кингсли открыл ящик стола, и в тот же момент раздался взрыв.

Драко зажмурился и прикрылся рукой, закашлялся от дыма и пыли, мгновенно заполнивших комнату. Обивка на мебели загорелась, и огонь быстро перекидывался на шкафы, набитые документами (некоторые бумаги наверняка были защищены чарами, но точно не все). Ковер плавился от жара.

Глаза слезились, но Драко увидел, как вспыхнула ярким пламенем мантия Снейпа, который на секунды во время взрыва обрел физическую форму, чтобы закрыть собой Драко и Асторию. Драко был в порядке, а у Астории обгорел рукав, и на запястье уже появилось несколько волдырей.

Он больше не стал медлить, а кинулся к камину. Бросив в огонь летучий порох, он назвал адрес и шагнул вперед, утянув Асторию за собой в зеленый вихрь.

***

«Лидер группировки, взявшей на себя ответственность за произошедшее, заявил, что основной целью было здание Министерства магии — символ тысячелетнего угнетения магами других…»

Шипение и голос другого диктора:

«На Министерство уже обрушился шквал критики, многие требуют отставки…»

«Большинства жертв можно было избежать, если бы спасатели слаженно организовали эвакуацию. Вместо этого людей просто оставили в разрушающемся здании…»

Саксофон и низкий мужской голос.

Следующая станция — хор лягушек. Тоскливая песня на латинском языке, иногда прерываемая кваканьем. У Драко сразу появилась ассоциация с церковными песнопениями и заупокойной мессой, но больше никто в палате, похоже, ни о чем религиозном не подумал. Медсестра немного прибавила громкость и отошла от приемника.

— На вас ни одной царапины, — удивился доктор, закончив осмотр.

— Я же говорил. Только место здесь занимаю.

Драко сидел на постели, Снейп нервно ходил по палате между кроватями. Они провели в Мунго уже несколько часов — без осмотра никого не отпускали домой, но на осмотр сначала отправляли больных в тяжелом состоянии. Асторию с ожогами быстро приняли и позволили ей лечиться дома, а Драко терпеливо остался в очереди.

Сначала он корил себя за то, что вообще взял Асторию с собой — только из-за него она оказалась в горящем кабинете Министра, а ведь до этого спокойно сидела в клубе на седьмом уровне. Но время шло, и в больницу привозили все больше и больше пострадавших. У них были открытые переломы, серьезные травмы головы, обугленная до костей плоть. Если бы Астория осталась ждать спасения, она могла оказаться на месте любого из этих людей, так что пара волдырей — наверное, не самая большая цена.

Хотя Драко все равно немного мучила совесть. 

— Наверное, вы стояли где-то у выхода, когда произошел первый взрыв?

За спиной доктора по коридору пронесли носилки. Тело на них было закрыто простыней, пропитавшейся кровью, и только лисий воротник выглядывал из-под ткани. Драко вздрогнул, вспомнив женщину в лифте.

— Мистер Малфой?

— Простите, отвлекся, — Драко тряхнул головой. — Наверное, у меня шок после всего этого. Что вы… ах, да. Да, я… был недалеко от выхода. Мне повезло.

— Повезло тем, кто сегодня сидел дома и вообще не ходил в Министерство. А вам просто нужно отдохнуть, шок — нормальная реакция на такие события.

— Спасибо, — Драко устало улыбнулся и встал.

— Наконец-то идешь отдыхать? — поинтересовался Снейп, появившись за плечом.

— Сначала хочу узнать, как Астория, — Драко достал из кармана часы и сомнением нахмурился. — Надеюсь, она еще не спит.

***

После встречи с Асторией Снейп стал приходить реже — ненадолго и только по делу.

Несколько месяцев подготовки к свадьбе Снейп вообще не появлялся, хотя именно то время казалось настоящим безумием. В настолько нервные тяжелые дни Драко привык полагаться на Снейпа, но в этот раз рядом оставались только родители и Астория. Наверное, это было правильно. Стоило привыкнуть общаться лишь с живыми людьми.

Утром в день свадьбы Драко стоял перед зеркалом и одевался, когда почувствовал ладони на плечах. Снейп не имел отражения, но краем глаза получалось увидеть его руки.

— Поздравляю. Вы с Асторией очень подходите друг другу.

— Спасибо, — Драко прекратил завязывать галстук, не сводя взгляд со своего отражения.

— Теперь я могу доверить тебя ей.

Драко напряженно нахмурился, а затем обернулся через плечо.

— Ты же имеешь в виду, что собираешься… — он запнулся, словно боялся первым произнести это вслух. Будто мог сам подать Снейпу идею или чем-то спровоцировать. — Ты же не собираешься совсем уйти? В последнее время ты и так редко появлялся, и…

— Я редко появляюсь, потому что сейчас я и не нужен тебе. У тебя есть Астория, тебя окружают живые люди. Зачем тебе старый призрак?

— Ты не старый, — Драко криво улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо. Пальцы прошли сквозь ладонь Снейпа, но кожу в этом месте обволокло теплом. — Я просто… Знаешь, я не представляю жизнь без тебя. Ты всегда был рядом, я детства к тебе привык. Ты всегда защищал меня, помогал мне даже без всяких клятв. И мне кажется, я до сих не знаю, как жить в мире, где нет тебя. Даже когда пытаюсь идти дальше. Прости, глупо, наверное. Тем более в такой день.

На мгновение Снейп сжал пальцами его плечи.

— Поверь, у тебя отлично получается жить без меня. Но когда я понадоблюсь тебе, я всегда буду рядом.

Драко почувствовал, как Снейп поцеловал его в затылок, зарывшись носом в волосы, а затем ощущение его присутствия снова пропало. Драко смотрел на свое одинокое отражение в зеркале, пока в дверь не постучала мама с просьбой поторопиться. Тогда пришлось сбросить оцепенение и наконец-то завязать галстук.

***

Снейп снова начал появляться, когда Астория заболела. Драко проводил все больше времени дома в одиночестве, реже общался с друзьями и не выбирался на встречи. Он старался как можно чаще оставаться рядом с Асторией, но ей требовались отдых и покой.

Рядом были Скорпиус и Снейп, и это помогало держаться.

Дома Драко почти не подвергался от опасности, но Снейп обещал: «От любого вреда», поэтому приходил — разговаривал, заставлял вставать с кровати и завтракать каждое утро, помогал следить за Скорпиусом. В детстве Драко иногда оставляли со Снейпом, но тот еще сам был молод и, кажется, тогда понятия не имел, чем можно заниматься с ребенком. Теперь он помогал не хуже, чем родители.

Однажды в жаркий день Скорпиус влез на подоконник, чтобы открыть окно, и чуть не выпал на улицу. Снейп подхватил его за ворот, Драко, только появившийся на пороге, выронил кувшин с лимонадом и за пару шагов оказался рядом, чтобы поставить Скорпиуса на пол.

— Зацепился рубашкой за ручку, — говорил потом Драко родителям и Астории. — Я бы не успел, если бы не это.

— Я думал, ты спасаешь только меня, — сказал он Снейпу в тот же вечер.

— Я и сейчас спасал тебя, — подтвердил Снейп. — Ты бы не пережил, если бы со Скорпиусом что-то случилось, а я поклялся защищать тебя от любого вреда.

Наверное, тогда был подходящий момент, чтобы сорваться. Спросить: «А неужели смерть Астории я переживу?». Или: «Так почему ты не защитил самого себя, думаешь, это не навредило мне?»

Драко знал, что обвинять Снейпа бесполезно и даже нечестно, тот и так делал все и даже больше. Он смог отсрочить собственную смерть, чтобы быть рядом, но не имел власти над жизнью Астории или решениями Темного лорда. Всегда находились вещи, которые нельзя исправить.

Смерть Астории оказалась немного похожа на смерть Снейпа. Тогда шла война, и все понимали, что могут умереть в любой момент или потерять близких. Драко сам чуть не погиб, видел смерть Крэбба и убийство Беллатрикс — может, она и была безумной, но тоже являлась частью семьи. И она, самая верная последовательница Темного лорда, тоже ставила семью выше всего остального, даже если иногда в это с трудом верилось. Но она сама учила Драко и свою сестру окклюменции, способной защитить мысли от Темного лорда, и скрепляла Непреложный обет, который шел против его воли.

Драко знал, что на войне может умереть любой близкий ему человек, но все равно оказался не готов, когда пришло время подсчитывать потери. Тогда он узнал, что к таким вещам просто невозможно подготовиться.

Астория долго болела, и медики предсказали ее смерть едва ли не до дня. Драко знал, что она умрет. Знал, когда. Но он не был готов, когда заглянул с утра в ее спальню и нашел уже мертвой. Вроде бы он успел сказать ей все, что хотел, успел попрощаться, многое пообещал, но этого казалось так мало перед тем оглушающим фактом, что Астории больше никогда не будет рядом.

Прошло несколько недель. Драко почти не оставался один — спал в комнате Скорпиуса, проводил целые дни с адвокатами по наследственным делам, ужинал с родителями, даже отвечал на сочувствующие письма в компании Снейпа. Когда умер Снейп, никто не думал выразить Драко сочувствие, а в остальном это казалось копией послевоенных событий.

Это была первая после смерти Астории ночь, когда Драко решил вернуться в свою спальню.

Драко поставил книгу сказок на полку.

— Спокойной ночи, Скорпиус.

— Спокойной ночи, пап. Сэр Ланселот тоже говорит тебе спокойной ночи.

— Хорошей ночи, сэр Ланселот. Охраняйте моего сына до утра.

Сэр Ланселот — уродливый, по мнению Драко, и очаровательный, по мнению Астории, плюшевый медведь, с которым спал Скорпиус. На него можно было положиться.

Выключив свет, Драко тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и немного постоял в коридоре, прежде чем решил сходить на кухню и выпить чай перед сном. В темноте он начал спускаться по лестнице, когда нога соскользнула — ковер съехал с одной ступеньки.

С обеих сторон Драко тут же подхватили за локти, удерживая и помогая восстановить равновесие.

— Осторожнее, Драко, — тихо сказал Снейп, отпуская его левую руку.

— Осторожнее, дорогой, — эхом повторила Астория за правым плечом.


End file.
